(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit and the lamp socket thereof, and more specifically, to a backlight unit and lamp socket for panel display applications.
(B) Description of Related Art
A backlight unit is one of the key components of a liquid crystal display (LCD). Since liquid crystal is not luminous, the backlight unit is introduced to serve as a light source capable of generating sufficient brightness and even light distribution, so that liquid crystal can display desired images. LCD display is widely used in the electronic devices with great development potential such as desktop monitors, notebook computers, digital cameras and projectors, and there is increasing demand for backlight units and their related devices.
The lamps of a traditional backlight unit are secured to the back bezel by lamp sockets. The lamp sockets are provided with hooks at the places corresponding to the bezel, thereby securing the lamp sockets to the bezel.
The hooks connecting the lamp sockets and the bezel are only suited for the bezel of a single thickness; however, the thickness of the bezel may vary according to the sizes of the display panel or different applications. Therefore, the manufacturer has to produce various lamp sockets to accommodate different bezel thicknesses. As a result, manufacturing costs such as mold cost, production and inventory management are greater than if a more versatile design were produced.
Because the standards of process (SOP) of panel assemblies are not the same, the assembly and disassembly manners are different. Some lamp sockets have to be assembled or disassembled by using special fixtures. Consequently, the throughput is lowered and the rework process is complicated.